TOKYO
by Arisa Kaminaga
Summary: Di kota ini mereka bertemu. Di kota ini mereka bersama. Di kota ini mereka bisa saling mengerti. Dan di kota inilah cerita ini berlangsung


Pagi yang cerah di musim panas. Seorang gadis berambut pink pucat (dan hampir putih mungkin(?)) masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya.  
"IA-chan.. ayo bangun! Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru," Megurine Luka, sang ibu, membuka tirai jendela.  
"Okaa-chan.. aku masih mengantuk...,' IA, gadis itu merubah posisinya membelakangi sang ibu.  
"Cepat bangun atau kakakmu akan meninggalkanmu," kata Luka.  
IA terbangun dan mengucek matanya. "IO-niichan selalu begitu."  
"Makanya cepatlah bersiap."  
"Iya kaa-chan," IA berjalan mengambil handuknya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.  
'Kuharap hari ini, semua akan lebih baik. Di kota baru ini, aku akan mendapatkan kehidupan baru.'  
***

-TOKYO-

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.  
TOKYO © Arisa Kaminaga story request by Tsubatsa Akane

Summary : Di kota besar inilah mereka bertemu. Di kota besar inilah mereka bersama. Di kota besar inilah mereka bisa saling mengerti. Dan di kota inilah cerita ini berlangsung.  
Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Pair : Len x IA

Warning: OOC, typo bertebaran, crack pair, a little incest, dll.

Let's start the story! XD

***  
Chapter 01. New School

Seorang guru berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas XI-C diikuti seorang gadis berambut pink pucat. Semua murid yang semula asyik berpetualang(?) di dalam kelas segera berlari menuju bangkunya masing-masing.  
"Ohayou minna!" seru Meiko-sensei.  
"Ohayou sensei..." balas murid-murid.  
"Lihat... kalian mendapatkan teman baru hari ini," kata Meiko-sensei.  
"Ngg... boku wa Megurine Aria desu. Kalian boleh memanggilku IA. Hajimemashite, minna-san, yoroshiku," kata IA pelan.  
"Megurine-san, kamu bisa duduk di sana," Meiko-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda berpony tail.  
"Ha'i sensei," IA berjalan ke bangku yang ditunjuk Meiko-sensei. IA duduk di bangku itu dengan ragu.  
"Hai," sapa pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah IA.  
"Ha-halo," balas IA ragu.  
"Boku wa Kagamine Len desu," pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Hajimemashite, Aria-san."  
"Hajimemashite. Panggil IA saja," jawab IA.  
"Baiklah, IA-san," Len tersenyum. IA membalas senyuman itu. "Nee, bagaimana kalau nanti aku antar keliling sekolah?"  
"Boleh," jawab IA pelan sambil tersenyum.  
Len membalas senyuman itu kemudian menghadap ke depan mendengarkan penjelasan Meiko-sensei.  
***

Bel tanda waktu makan siang berbunyi. Semua murid kelas XI-A segera keluar kelas, termasuk gadis berambut honeyblonde pendek bernama Kagamine Rin. Rin berjalan menuju kelas XI-C sambil membawa bekalnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dan memanggil kakak kembarnya. "Onii-chan!"  
Merasa terpanggil, Len berjalan menghampiri Rin. "Rin-chan, gomen hari ini nii-chan nggak bisa temani kamu makan siang."  
Wajah ceria Rin berubah jadi cemberut. "Yahh... kenapa?"  
"Aku harus antar IA-cgan keliling sekolah. Dia baru di sini dan belum tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini. Gomen ne Rin," kata Len dengan nada penuh sesal.  
"Hmph.. ya sudah, Rin makan sendiri saja!" Rin berlari meninggalkan Len.  
"Adikmu?"  
Len menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati IA berdiri di belakangnya. "Adik kembar tepatnya."  
"Dia marah karena aku?" tanya IA.  
"Iie. Ah, ayo keliling sekolah,keburu bel bunyi lagi," Len menggandeng tangan IA dan berjalan mengelilingi seisi sekolah.  
***

Rin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. "Lho, pintu atap kok terbuka? Apa ada orang?"  
Rin mempercepat langkahnya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau berdiri di pagar pembatas. "Gumiya-senpai ternyata."  
Gumiya-pemuda itu- menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Rin tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Orenjihime-sama (?), ngapain ke sini? Mencariku, hah?" ledek Gumiya.  
"Enak saja. Aku ke sini ingin makan siang, tapi malah bertemu Gumiya-senpai," Rin duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas.  
"Sudah kubilangjangan memanggilku senpai, nii-san saja. Kau kan sahabat adikku," Gumiya ikut duduk di samping Rin.  
"Tidak, aku lebih suka memanggilmu senpai," sahut Rin sambil membuka bekalnya.  
"Wah, bagi bekalnya!" seru Gumiya.  
"Tidak mau," Rin menyumpit makanannya dan memakannya.  
"Dasar pelit. Sedikit saja," ujar Gumiya.  
"Uhh... baiklah," Rin menyumpit makanannya lagi dan mengarahkannya ke arah Gumiya. "Buka mulutmu."  
"Aaa~"  
Bukannya memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Gumiya, Rin justru memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri. "Hwekk~"  
"Rinnn!" Gumiya mencubit pipi Rin. "Dasar orenjihime-sama pelit!"  
"Biarin. Oiya, Gumi-chan mana? Hari ini kok absen?"  
"Demam. Mau jenguk?" tanya Gumiya.  
"Hyaa~ pulang sekolah nanti antar aku menemuinya!" seru Rin. "Sebelumnya ikut aku membeli buah-buahan."  
"Palingan juga yang dibeli jeruk," celetuk Gumiya.  
"Kalau aku membawa wortel, palingan juga Gumiya-senpai yang habisin, bukan Gumi-chan," balas Rin.  
"Terserah deh, dasar bawel."  
"Aku nggak bawel ih!" Rin menjitak Gumiya kemudian melanjutkan makannya.  
***

"Len-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata IA sambil tersenyum.  
"Hm, sama-sama. Kau menyenangkan juga ya," sahut Len.  
"Begitukah?" IA tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya aku tidak semenarik itu."  
"Itu kan hanya perasaanmu. Oh iya, mau kuantar pulang? Sekalian aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu," tawar Len.  
"Tidak perlu, nii-chan menjemputku hari ini. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang," tolak IA halus.  
"Kalau begitu, aku temani kau menunggu onii-chanmu, bagaimana?"  
"Tidak usah... oh iya, adikmu nggak pulang bareng?" tanya IA. Sambil melihat sekeliling.  
"Dia ke rumah temannya, katanya sakit," jawab Len.  
"Souka."  
"Oi, IA!" terdengar suara pemuda dari gerbang sekolah.  
"Ah, itu nii-chanku sudah datang," IA menunjuk pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Jaa Len-kun... sampai bertemu besok," IA berlari sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Len.  
"Jaa ne," Len melambaikan tangan ke arah IA.  
"Ciee baru masuk sekilah udah dapat teman cowok."  
"IO-niichan apaan sih," IA menyikut lengan IO.  
"Hahaha... adik nii-chan sepertinya tengah jatuh cinta," ledek IO sambil tertawa.  
"Tidak! Ah, dasar nii-chan jelek!" IA berjalan mendahului nii-channya.  
"IA! Matte yo!" IO berlari mengejar adiknya yang sudah melangkah jauh darinya.  
"Kejar aku kalau bisa! Hwee~" IA berlari semakin kencang.  
"Awas kau IA!"  
***

"IA, IO! Ayo turun! Waktunya makan malam!" terdengar suara Luka dari ruang makan. IA segera keluar kamarnya dan turun ke lantai 1 untuk makan malam.  
"Aku datang, okaa-chan!" seru IA sambil memasuki ruang makan. IA duduk di kursi dan mengambil makanan.  
"Eits! Cuci tangan dulu!" Luka menepuk tangan IA yang hendak mengambil sepiring nasi.  
"Iya kaa-chan...," IA berdiri dan melangkah ke wastafel.  
"Lho, kakakmu mana? Kok belum turun?" Luki sang ayah berjalan masuk ke ruang makan.  
"Ah, paling dia sedang sibuk dengan 'pacarnya'," sahut IA.  
"Memangnya pacar IO siapa?" tanya Luki.  
"Siapa lagi kalau bukan laptop kesayangannya," celetuk IA sambil terkikik.  
"Aku di sini," tiba-tiba IO datang dengan malasnya. "Arghh... padahal aku hampir saja menyelesaikan gameku!"  
"Sudah, makan dulu gih," kata Luka menenangkan.  
"Huh, IO-niichan game mulu sih, di pikirannya. Pantas saja nggak laku," ledek IA.  
"Nggak laku? Tadi saja, hari pertama sekolah cewek-cewek langsung terpesona melihatku."  
"Pfftt... hahahaha... kau bercanda?" tawa IA.  
"Sudah... jangan bertengkar. Oh iya, bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu, IA-chan?" Luka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Menyenangkan. Teman yang duduk di sebelahku baik... banget. Dia mengajakku mengelilingi sekolah dan menceritakan banyak hal kepadaku," jawab IA dengan nada antusias.  
"Benarkah? Cewek?" tanya Luka.  
"Tidak, dia cowok. Dan dia sangat populer di sekolah."  
"Jangan-jangan, shota berambut kuning tadi ya?" celetuk IO sambil mengunyah makanannya.  
"Dia tidak shota, nii-chan," bantah IA.  
"Lho kok IO tau?" tanya Luka.  
"Tadi aku bertemu saat menjemput IA," jawab IO.  
"Ya sudah, habiskan dulu makannya," kata Luki.  
"Iya, otou-chan/san," jawab IA dan IO bersamaan. Mereka pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap.  
'Padahal kami baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman setiap di dekatnya. Apa mungkin ini...'

*To Be Continued*

Arisa: Halo minnaaaa! Kali ini Arisa bikin cerita dengan crack pair, Len x IA! XD Rin: Dasar author baka. Hey, ficmu yg sebelumnya bagaimana? *jitak*  
Arisa: Go-Gomennasai! Aku belum dapet ide buat nerusin, dan ebetulan ada request story, jadi aku kerjakan yang ini dulu deh...  
Len: Author banyak alasan -_-  
Arisa: Ah, terserah kalian deh! *mojok*  
IA: Minna...sebaiknya kalian abaikan author gila itu -,- yang penting sekarang..  
All: REVIEW!


End file.
